Twisted destinies
by Bluedreamer
Summary: A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... and a little baby girl named Serenity, the Moon Princess, has been brought not without difficulty to Earth (Chapter 4 Edited)
1. Prologue

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis: **A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s): **UsagiSmores

* * *

  
**Prologue**  
  
-"You have to escape... Your highness, you must run away with your family now... or else..." said one of the royal guards of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Indeed a group of armed rebels had surrounded the palace and was after the king and his family... After convincing the peasants that the royalty was bad... Beryl was at the head of the rebellion against the Moon Royal family. What the poor peasants did not know was that she was going to be a cruel and merciless dictator...  
  
-"Your highness..." urged the guard.  
  
-"What will it look like if the Moon King left the palace... I can't do that" said the king.  
  
-"It's the best choice, for you and your daughter" answered back the guard.  
  
-"Listen, I want you to take my wife and daughter to safety... Take them to the planet Earth... that's probably the only place now willing to support us...I hope." said the King.  
  
-"Darling", started the Queen, "if you don't leave..."  
  
-"You have to go... now, with Serenity our daughter... she's the future... protect her", the King said as he kissed his wife and then turned to the guard. "Now take them... it's an order."  
  
The guard took the moon Queen against her will and carried the little baby girl out of the castle. The Queen was weeping but went along with the Royal Guard... and turned back when she heard screams of the rebellion's victory... She knew she would never see her husband again.  
  
-"Majesty... I know this is hard... but we have to get to the Earth as fast as we can..." The Guard said as they were running towards the woods.  
  
Footsteps were soon to be heard..."Kill anyone of the Royal Family or who opposes me" Beryl said. Her army was now trying to find the Queen and Princess in order to destroy the royal family once and for all.  
  
-"I'll finally get my revenge" she laughed... "How ironic... I'm now the Queen of the Moon Kingdom... and no one will deprive me from here..." said Beryl thinking of the times she was the Queen's servant and tried to seduce the King who rejected her fully.  
  
-"It's them... shoot ... shoot", said one of Beryl's soldiers as he saw the Queen and guard ahead of them  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG...  
  
-"Arrrrrrr" screamed the Queen as she was shot  
  
-"Your Majesty" the Royal Guard ran back towards the Queen...   
  
-"It's too late for me Artemis...protect Serenity." she managed to tell him before her eyes closed.  
  
The Guard realized there was nothing more to be done for the Queen... he removed her chain and pendant and put it around the little girl who was crying ... This pendant was the proof of her origins...  
  
He ran then, as quickly as he could... with Beryl's soldiers after him... they shot and missed most of the times... but he got hit as well by one bullet... somehow, was it luck, or chance, well, he managed to reach the Earth before dying leaving a little baby girl alone, harmless, in a new world.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Let me know if you want me to continue this fic or not 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	2. Chapter 01 : Gossiping about this strang

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis: **A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s): **UsagiSmores

* * *

  
**Chapter 01 : Gossiping about this strange girl !  
**   
A big sound was heard this day of July. It was about 3 A.M. and Ken saw something in the sky. It seemed to have some kind of light. He then got out of bed and quickly put on his clothes to go outside. Nothing outside... However, he ventured towards the wheat fields which were a few miles away... and he heard the sound of cries... as he approached, he found a spaceship and, inside he found the body of a dead soldier... and in his arms was a little girl with a beautiful pendant. As he tried to take the pendant off the little girl, some electric wave came out of it... and the man quickly abandoned the idea of touching this object.  
  
Instead of the pendant, he decided to take the child and bring her up as his own... His wife and two children agreed on adopting her. The family decided not to tell anyone about having adopted a baby... and the little girl passed as Serena Williams, daughter of Ken and Ilene, and sister to Isabelle and Phoebe. As they lived a little away from the town, the Williams easily convinced everyone that Ilene gave birth to a third child...  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
**...17 years have now passed since Serena was found in the fields...  
**   
-"Serena will you pleases hurry a little" shouted Isabelle  
  
-"Coming sis, gosh, do you have to shout like that!!!" she answered  
  
-"Hey Rena, if you don't come now, I'll come and fetch you by force!" shouted Phoebe  
  
-"Fine, fine... it's just so heavy..." Serena whined as she was carrying two gallons of milk to put them on the cart.  
  
As Mr Williams was working in the fields, his children were selling milk in town... ... there business was quite popular... however, it was difficult for the kids, especially when they were all the time harassed by the people who loved to gossip...  
  
One of the gossips concerned Serena and how Ilene conceived her. Some would say Ilene had cheated on her husband whereas some would say Serena was adopted... Then Williams would only disagree.   
  
Indeed, Serena had grown out to be a beautiful girl...with long, blond thick hair... and the most beautiful blue eyes a person could have... 17 years, a good complexion, and almost all girls would envy her... including Isabelle and Phoebe. Jealousy was to be seen with the girls in town as all males were attracted to Serena.   
  
The Williams were all brown haired and had green eyes... which contrasted fully with Serena. Isabelle was 24 and Phoebe was 19...and if someone new was to see the three children, well, he would never imagine Serena being of the same family.  
  
This time, as they were selling their morning milk, Laura, the daughter of the town banker, who really disliked them, came out with a new theory concerning Serena and, as Serena was handing her the milk.  
  
-"It's obvious that you're not somebody trustworthy," she said  
  
-"And now why is that?" Serena asked.  
  
-"The Williams are poor..."  
  
-"We're not like you, so what?"  
  
-"How do you explain your beautiful pendant"   
  
Indeed, Serena was told by her parents never to show that pendant of hers... however, in her hurry today, she completely forgot to hide it inside her dress or to remove it.  
  
-"It's mine" Serena said simply  
  
-"And, how on earth would the Williams' have bought you such a thing?"  
  
-"It's mine."  
  
-"Liar... you've probably stolen it... I'll call the police."  
  
-"Will you shut up Laura." intervened Phoebe  
  
-"A sister of a rogue can only be a rogue herself... did you steal it for your sis?" Laura asked "Or is it Isabelle?"...  
  
As Laura tried to get hold of the pendant, a striking light came out of it... and Laura fainted. Fortunately... no one seemed to have taken any attention to Laura's conversation with Serena... However, Serena was taken aback by this strange pendant.  
  
-"What exactly happened?" she asked looking up to her siblings  
  
-"Hide that for now... we need to take care of Laura" Isabelle told her  
  
Serena did what she was told... As Laura came back to her senses... she seemed to have forgotten the incident  
  
-"What the hell has happened?" Laura asked  
  
-"You mean to say you don't remember?" Serena asked uncertainly  
  
-"If I knew, I would not be asking..." Laura said  
  
-"... You fainted as you carried the milk" Isabelle cut Laura "You don't seem to be strong"  
  
-"I don't need to be strong... I'm not a farmer like all of you" Laura answered annoyed.  
  
After paying for the milk, the Williams had finished with the selling and Serena was taking everyone back home... Serena, after being silent for a long time decided to ask what was the meaning to all this.  
  
-"How come the pendant did such a thing?"   
  
-"I don't know Serena," Phoebe and Isabelle answered at the same time and this made the denial more suspicious.  
  
-"You two are hiding something... please tell me." Serena pleaded  
  
-"Stop acting childish." Isabelle ordered her... silencing Serena once again  
  
Serena could not help wondering... 'What is this strange pendant of mine? .... Is it mine? ... what if...'  
  
-"Serena get back to the track!" shouted Phoebe  
  
-"What.. oh... no!" Serena quickly snapped out of her thinking and got the cart back on the tracks  
  
-"Hey sis, you should stop daydreaming about your imaginary prince.." laughed Isabelle  
  
With that last comment, they all went into laughter....  
  
-"By the way, don't you want to go and see Thomas?" Serena asked Isabelle.  
  
-"I can't just go and disturb him.." Isabelle answered as she blushed.  
  
Isabelle was engaged to Thomas, another farmer's son... Marriages between farmers and farmers kids was common in order to keep tradition and strength among the profession.   
  
In this case, it was not an arranged marriage as Isabelle and Thomas were in love... and both families had agreed on their relationship.  
  
-"He's your future husband... how can you..?" Serena insisted.  
  
-"... mind your own business Rena." Isabelle told her.  
  
-"Come you." Phoebe joined in  
  
-"Hey...ok..." Isabelle laughed.  
  
Serena stopped in front of Thomas Smith's house. Indeed, Thomas was plucking the different fruits in the trees. He nearly fell as he saw Isabelle coming. As they quickly kissed, which made Phoebe and Serena giggle, Isabelle made it clear that her two sisters should leave and go home so that Ilene would not worry...   
  
As they got home, Serena had no time for herself as Ilene came out with a basket in hand  
  
-"Serena, take this to your father... he forgot his lunch again" Ilene ordered. Ilene was a real loving mother... and she brought up Serena like her two children... Serena was not under or over privileged. All three kids had the same treatment... and Ilene has always been fair.  
  
-"Yes mom" Serena happily said as she loved going through the woods  
  
-"And don't you get lost ..." Ilene told her remembering how Serena got lost two years ago when she was mushroom hunting.   
  
-"Don't worry mum... I won't be long... see you"  
  
Serena quickly made it through the woods and gave her father the basket... Some of the young males in the field could not help looking at Serena with lust and desire... Somehow, one stare from Ken made it clear. 'Don't you dare touch my daughter' look was very efficient.  
  
Ken was very protective of Serena... is it because he found her and felt responsible for her? Maybe. Unlike Ilene, he was favoring Serena a little more than his own children... somehow, he could be very firm with her as well when she misbehaves.  
  
'Look at how much you've grown' Ken would think about Serena... He would often think of her origins... 'Where does she come from? ... who is she anyways? ...' Ken had a feeling that she was no commoner ... somehow... in her interest, she was brought up like the other two.   
  
-"I must go back now dad, or else I'll get grounded by mom" Serena told Ken and run back towards home...  
  
As she was in the woods, and near the lake, she saw a strange shadow near it... as she approached, she noticed a beautiful white horse standing still  
  
-"Hey beauty" she told slowly approaching more  
  
The horse was about to run away... but did not... on the contrary, came close to her. Serena had never come across such a beautiful animal... 'pure white... like in fairy tales' she thought  
  
-"Hey you... let my horse alone" a voice made Serena jump  
  
As she turned towards the lake, from where the voice was heard, she noticed a young man bathing. She quickly turned back, blushing and confused  
  
-"I was ... did... well... I ..." Serena buffed incoherently  
  
The man laughed at her embarrassment   
  
-"Care to join me?" he joked  
  
-"NO" Serena was now even more embarrassed but somehow asked him "It's the first time I see you... what are you doing here?"  
  
-"What do you mean? I'm taking a bath" he answered enjoying the situation  
  
-"No, I mean..."  
  
-"I'm just a poor painter who stopped by this beautiful site and decided to take a bath at the same time"  
  
-"Oh... you're a painter?" Serena asked intrigued by the man  
  
-"Kind of" he chuckled "I do this as a hobby"  
  
'Gosh that man has the most beautiful eyes I've ever come across and his voice's so...'  
  
-"You can turn around now miss" the man informed her  
  
As Serena turned... the man was now dressed up and she blushed. Indeed this man was handsome, good looking... and...  
  
-"What is wrong?" he asked  
  
-"Huh!" Serena was getting redder as he laughed  
  
The man noticed Serena's beautiful features...   
  
-"You have an uncommon complexion... I thought people in this region were all with brown hair and green eyes...." The man said  
  
-"I'm probably the only exception" Serena informed him  
  
-"How come?" the man inquired  
  
-"You can never know with genetics..." Serena answered  
  
Serena observed the man... he was tall, with jet black hair, and deep blue eyes which seem to contrast with her crystal blue eyes... There seemed to be something about this young man that Serena could not figure out.  
  
-"I want to do some sketches of you" the man told her as she took out his drawing tools  
  
-"Er... I can't... my mom is waiting for me" Serena told him as she remembered that she was supposed to finish the laundry work.   
  
She looked at him and added "Maybe some other time. By the way my name is Serena Williams"  
  
-"See you some time then Serena... I want to sketch you out" the man answered  
  
-"Are you going to tell me your name?" she asked him  
  
-"My name?"   
  
-"Yes... don't you have one" she joked  
  
-"Of course.... well... just call me... let's say... er... Darien" the young man told her  
  
-"Doesn't seem to be your name am I right?" Serena questioned  
  
-"It is" Darien answered back  
  
-"See you then some time Darien" Serena told him and vanished, as quickly as she had appeared in front of him...   
  
'like an angel..." he thought  
  
-"At last we found you Prince Endymion", a voice came from behind him. As the young man turned around, he saw Nephrite, one of the earth's royal guards.  
  
-"What is wrong Nephrite?" Darien asked him  
  
-"I was worried"  
  
-"You need not worry... I was in excellent company" he told smiling to himself 'I will sketch my angel...' 


	3. Chapter 02 : The Kiss !

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis: **A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s): **UsagiSmores

* * *

  
**Chapter 02 : The kiss  
**  
'like an Angel !'   
  
Prince Endymion could not help but dream about this girl that just passed his way. He was back at the well guarded residence of his Uncle Charles.   
  
Endymion was the heir to the throne of England. His father, King Darius wanted his son to get used to all the protocols and, at age 18 sent him far away, to Australia, in a little town where the King's brother, Prince Charles had established himself.  
  
Endymion had always loved his Uncle so he was quite happy to go and live there for some time. Somehow, boredom had taken place as his Uncle was a real teacher and this was making Endymion go mad.  
  
That is why whenever possible, Endymion runs away on a horse to some quiet little place in order to paint. Endymion inherited from his mother's artistic skills and was determined to pursue in this field which Uncle Charles did not quite like.  
  
With no friends whatsoever, Endymion was now quite attracted to this beautiful girl who had tamed his horse.  
  
'Angel, just an angel !'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
-"Serena, will you stop daydreaming like this" Ilene shouted bringing Serena back to her senses.  
  
-"Did you say anything mum?" a surprised Serena asked her mother  
  
-"Dinner's ready, that's is if you're hungry" Ilene continued "Unless you want to skip your meal and go straight to bed"  
  
-"I'm tired mum, I'll go and sleep" Serena answered and headed towards the door.  
  
Phoebe and Isabelle were wandering what was wrong with their baby sister....   
  
-"Serena would never skip a meal !" Isabelle commented  
  
-"She must be in love or something" Phoebe giggled  
  
-"What, my little baby in love !!!!" Ken shrieked out "With who? I'll go and kill that person straight away"  
  
Everyone started laughing at Ken's over protectiveness. Indeed, by now, Phoebe and Isabelle were used to see that their own father preferred their adoptive sister. Phoebe resented it more but tried to hide this as not to let her father feel bad.  
  
Ilene knew about Phoebe's jealousy towards Serena but never said anything about it.  
  
-"She just may be tired" Isabelle tried to calm her father a little  
  
-"That reminds me... where were you this afternoon young lady?" Ken inquired  
  
-"Dad ... I..." Isabelle was now blushing  
  
-"My children have grown so much !" Ken exclaimed. "I just hope the two of you are waiting until marriage to..."  
  
-"... Dad what do you think" Isabelle shouted.   
  
-"I know, you're a good girl" Ken said nodding his head... "with the education we've given our three kids, we have nothing to worry about"  
  
Ilene was laughing as well at this. Somehow, she had the strange feeling something would happen to this family of hers she is trying so much to protect. Ilene always had some psychic power which came from her mother's side. The first girl of the family always would get it and it was obvious that Isabelle had a few intuitions as well.   
  
The rest of the dinner went of fine and they all though Serena was sleeping in her room  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Serena had got changed into her night wear. She was indeed not going to sleep but she could not help but think about him ... 'Darien'.  
  
For some reason, the pendant started to glow around Serena and she fell asleep... a deep sleep and she did not wake up until the next morning.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
'What a strange dream' Serena was thinking.  
  
Indeed she dreamt of a kingdom on the moon 'yeah right, just as if such a thing could exist' of princesses and princes, of queens and kings... of a small baby that had been just presented to the whole moon kingdom... to the lives of the parents of this baby...   
  
However everything seemed to be so vague that Serena could not quite remember what all this was about. She had the feeling it was more familiar than a simple dream.  
  
As she got dressed and came out of her room, she found her mother cooking away lunch. As Ilene saw Serena, she scolded the young girl   
  
-"Just look at the time young lady ! Isabelle and Phoebe are selling off the milk by themselves !"  
  
-"I'm sorry mum" Serena apologized "I just did not wake up"  
  
-"Obviously ! we all tried to wake you up but nothing seemed to work" Ilene then added "At least, you can go and give your father's lunch a little earlier today"  
  
-"Of course Mum" Serena grabbed the basket and ran as quick as she could to give the basket to her father. Even though Serena was really eager to go and see her father, the real reason of her being so happy was that she was hoping to see this mysterious Darien again.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
As Serena came near the lake, she did not see him there. 'What was I hoping for ?' Serena was thinking to herself 'I'd better forget about him' Serena sadly but surely continued her way and came to the fields.  
  
-"Father ! here's your lunch" shouted Serena  
  
-"Hey that's my baby girl" said Ken putting his arms around her and glaring at the other young farmers.  
  
Serena could not help but laugh to see how protective her father was of her  
  
-"You better get going or else I might end up killing a few of them" Ken added to his girl  
  
-"Alright dad !" Serena waved her father bye and went back towards her house  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Lost in her dreams, she did not notice that someone's been observing her in the woods and suddenly out of nowhere he grabs her. Serena screamed and this made her aggressor laugh.  
  
'That laugh !' Serena though as the aggressor let loose  
  
As she turned around she could not believe her eyes "Darien?" she asked so cautiously as if she was scared he was not real  
  
Endymion took her hand and then pushed her towards him. He put his arms around her and murmured in her ear "I was not sure you'd come Serena"  
  
-"Darien, I ..."   
  
Before she could finish, Darien bent down and kissed her lips. Serena was surprised but gave in quite fast. The truth was that she did not know what to do. Endymion realized her inexperience.   
  
As he broke off the kiss, Serena was blushing heavily "... I ... you ... never ... kissed" Serena was trying to get the words right but failed totally in doing so  
  
Endymion laughed which made Serena go full red  
  
-"You're a real angel, you know that ?"   
  
-"Me?" Serena asked him surprised "Why?"  
  
Endymion did not answer but touched her hair , her long silky hair. Serena got lost into his eyes. She seemed to be drowning in them.   
  
-"What are you doing to me Darien" she asked him  
  
-"I could ask you the same question" Endymion told her  
  
-"I have to go Darien" she told him much to his disappointment "my mom will get worried"  
  
-"Can I walk you home a little" Darien asked the girl  
  
Serena nodded happily. Her first kiss ! Her father would kill her and him for this Serena thought and giggled  
  
-"What's so funny ?" Endymion asked her  
  
-"Well, I was just thinking of what would my father do if he was to find out about all this !"  
  
-"And what would he do?" Endymion asked amused  
  
-"He'd probably kill you straight away ! Daddy so protective"  
  
-"I can understand that" Endymion told her before adding "I would not want any other man looking at you the way I am"  
  
Serena looked into his eyes. He seems to genuine and eager to protect her. He suddenly stopped and put his arms around her as though to prove his words. "I really like you even though I've just met you yesterday"  
  
He then kissed her palm and told her: "I better get going ! Please come tonight to the spot we met ?"  
  
And without waiting for an answer, Endymion just left leaving Serena in a daze  
  
'Darien ...'  
  
Serena came back to her senses minutes later and walked back home in a very content mood. 


	4. Chapter 03 : Meeting you at Midnight !

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis: **A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s): **UsagiSmores

* * *

  
**Chapter 03 : Meeting you at midnight  
**  
Serena walked home grinning away ... her first kiss ... 'with such a charming young man !'. Her daydreaming continued until she knocked on the tree in front of her house. As she fell, Ilene came running out and scolded Serena for being so careless  
  
-"I'm sorry mum" was the only answer Serena would give  
  
That evening, as Ken, Phoebe and Isabelle were back home, Serena had help her mother prepare dinner.   
  
-"So, Serena, what time did you finally wake up ? " asked Phoebe jokingly  
  
-"I'm not quite sure" Serena answered back blushing  
  
-"You must have been dreaming of your prince charming ... whoever he is" Isabelle told her  
  
-"MY BABY'S TOO YOUNG FOR THESE NONSENSE !!!!" Ken shrieked out  
  
-"Daddy, I'm nearly 18 you know !" Serena answered exasperated by her father's over-protectiveness  
  
-"WHAT, YOU ARE SEEING A BOY WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE" Ken was fuming ready to explode at any time  
  
-"Errrr ..... no Daddy" Serena started  
  
-"Then WHAT young lady?" Ken asked her as if threatening her   
  
-"I was just telling that after all, I could find someone to date if I wanted ... like my other two sisters." Serena stated and continued "Why is it that you let them do whatever they want and keep an eye only on me. Don't you trust me dad ?"  
  
Ken calm down to Serena's last comments... but did not answer back  
  
-"Is that it Daddy ?" Serena asked  
  
-"What ?" Ken answered back  
  
-"You DON'T TRUST ME !!" Serena was crying  
  
-"Baby, you know I do trust you" Ken was melting. He could not bare see his Serena in tears...   
  
Phoebe resented this quite a lot as she always wished to have her father's approval. Whenever he was to agree with anyone ... it had to be with the adopted sister Serena.   
  
How many times, especially with they were at a younger age, Phoebe nearly told Serena she was not their sister ... how many times it was itching her to do so ... how many times Isabelle intervened and calmed things down...  
  
At the end of dinner Serena helped her mother to clear up the table. Even then, she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
-" Serena pass me the plates !" Ilene shouted  
  
-"WHAT !" Serena shrieked  
  
-"What's the matter with you Serena ?" Ilene asked her softly "You're really weird these last few days"  
  
Serena looked at her mother for a long time and told her that she was really tired  
  
-"Ok Serena, go to bed"  
  
Serena sighed and went to the bathroom to change. As she came out, she came face to face with Isabelle.  
  
-"Serena, a you sure you're alright?" she asked her  
  
Serena hesitated a moment before telling   
  
-"I don't know Isabelle"  
  
-"You wanna talk about it ?" Serena nodded and Isabelle added "Come let's go into my room"  
  
After following Isabelle, Serena closed the door behind her.  
  
-"Isabelle, how do you know you're in love?" Serena asked her  
  
-"Well, I guess you just know! You've met someone haven't you ?"  
  
-"Yes, no, errr ..." Serena was blushing  
  
-"Rena, do I know this person ?"  
  
-"I don't know, don't think so. His name's Darien" Serena was dreamily telling his name  
  
-"Never heard of him and god knows everyone knows everyone in the region" Isabelle exclaimed.  
  
-"I'm meeting him tonight" Serena said carefully  
  
-"WHAT !!!!!!" Isabelle screamed out loudly  
  
-"Shhhhh! Please Belle, you got to cover me up on this" Serena told her with a puppy look face  
  
-"Are you alright Isabelle ?" Phoebe came in worried  
  
-"I'm fine" Isabelle answered uneasy  
  
-"Are you sure ?" Phoebe asked her before realizing that Serena was also in the room "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed ?"  
  
-"I'm going now" she answered. "Good night Phoebe, good night Belle"   
  
With that, Serena ran to her room praying Isabelle would not tell anything  
  
-"What the hell happened here" Phoebe asked Isabelle  
  
-"Nothing really" Isabelle tried to laugh  
  
-"Your hiding something !" Phoebe said angrily  
  
-"Don't be silly !" Isabelle answered  
  
-"FINE !" Phoebe was hurt and left Isabelle  
  
'Sorry Phoebe, I can't tell you anything on this ... you'll tell our parents for sure' Isabelle was sad having to hide this from Phoebe but there was no choice.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Nearly midnight ....  
**   
'I hope Isabelle won't sneak out to anyone... I know I can trust her'  
  
Serena opened her windows and jumped out. 'It's a good thing to have a one story house'  
  
She ran thought the dark woods. She was scared as she's never been at night out alone. She reached her destination at last. To her surprise, he was there...waiting for her. They kissed gently.  
  
-"I'm glad you came" he told her between kisses  
  
-"I'm glad too" Serena giggled "I was afraid I would not have been able to make it"  
  
-"Come here Serena, I have a surprise for you" Darien told her  
  
To her amazement, Darien had laid a large tablecloth with food and wine, and candles all around  
  
-"This is so romantic Darien !" she told him in delight  
  
After eating and drinking... the mood softened quite a bit. The two of them were lying down. Serena was in Darien's arms looking at the stars and the two of them were enjoying each other's company.  
  
-"My parents always told me, or I should say they believed that I'll fall in love with the moon princess, that I'll love her as soon as I set my eyes on her... they were terribly wrong !" Darien said out of the blue.  
  
-"What do you mean ?" Serena asked Darien out of curiosity  
  
-"Some kind of stupid prophecy... I've already fallen in love and even though she's not the moon princess, she's a PRINCESS alright" Darien emphasized.  
  
-"Oh!" Serena was nearly in tears. 'He's been playing with me all along'  
  
-"You are the princess of my heart Serena. The one I love and adore" Darien continued  
  
-"Oh Darien ! I love you so much as well." Serena was now grinning away. And then she stood up, put a very serious look on her face and added mischievously "What makes you think that I'm not the moon princess in disguise ?"  
  
-"That's very simple sweetheart, the moon family has been murdered"  
  
-"Oh" Serena answered a little uneasy  
  
-"It's okay, you did not know"  
  
'What's all this' Serena was having flashes that was so unclear ... a place she did not recall, nor the people... 'everything's so blurred'   
  
Next moment Serena fainted but luckily Darien caught her in his arms before she fell. 


	5. Chapter 04 : A job at the Castle ?

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis:** A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s):** UsagiSmores, Jessica and Alyson  
  
**Author's note : **I wanted to thank UsagiSmores and Jessica for helping me edit this chapter and correct my mistakes. I also want to thank  Alyson for her help and for giving me ideas on this chapter, and improving on the story and plot.   


* * *

  
**Chapter 04 : A job at the Castle ?  
**  
**Millennium Moon Kingdom...  
**   
-"My Lord, if you need of any assistance ..." She started.  
  
-"Thank you Beryl, but it would be better if you were only here to take care of my wife." The King answered bluntly while continuing his paperwork.  
  
-"I could maybe help you out..." She insisted and approached the King and put her hand over his and tried her best seductive smile before adding "...in any way a woman can."  
  
-"We hired you to take care of my wife and I see you're up to no good." the King answered back harshly as he pushed her hand away.  
  
-"But- sir ? I was just trying-"  
  
-"To seduce me?" He asked her, but it was more of a statement.  
  
-"I am sure I could be more useful to you than that woman of yours!" She snapped angrily and tried to kiss him.  
  
The King slapped her hard.  
  
-"You're fired and I order you to leave the Kingdom immediately or else you will be executed !"   
  
-"You can't do that!" Beryl exclaimed while begging for forgiveness with her eyes.  
  
-"You better be out of this palace within the next half an hour or else ?"   
  
Just then, the door opened and the Queen stepped inside with a content mood.  
  
-"Darling, I am finally pregnant!" She told the King before noticing Beryl. "What are you doing here?" She asked her servant.  
  
-"Ma'am, your husband has just fired me" Beryl stated.  
  
-"What's the reason for that Darling?" the Queen asked her husband with a surprised tone.  
  
-"I refused to sleep with him and that is-." Beryl tried to put her part in.  
  
-"I am sorry to tell you this but I know how faithful my husband is and there is no way he would have set his eyes on you." The Queen simply said. "I am really disappointed with you." She added this calmly.  
  
-"The two of you will pay and I will come back!" Beryl glared angrily as she was in a sudden rage.  
  
-"For now, I am asking you to leave. Must I remind you that you've only got 20 minutes left now?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but looked at them and closed it because there was nothing more to be said. Beryl, left the chambers of the King and shortly after was out of the palace. She left with one thought on her mind: 'I will get my revenge!'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Serena drifted out of her daze. She was having these strange dreams for some time now and now they were drifting into her life away from the night as well.  
  
'Dreams?' She wondered silently, 'Or are they some kind of vision I am having?'   
  
-"Are you ok Serena?" A concerned Endymion asked her.  
  
-"I think so Darien." She answered. She tried to shake the image from her mind but was unsuccessful.  
  
-"You're sure?" He insisted. He'd noticed that she seemed to be distracted and wanted to know what was the matter.   
  
-"Well..." She trailed off. She looked at him and regained her composure. He laid a comforting hand on her own. "To be honest," She tried again, "Strange things seem to be happening to me."   
  
His blue eyes showed his curiosity and concern.  
  
She carefully said. "I've been having recurrent dreams of this place and each time it seems to get more and more detailed, but it's still kind of blurred in my mind."  
  
- "What happens in your dreams?" He asked.  
  
-"It's quite weird actually. It seems to be like a palace and ?" Serena tried to recall her dream some more and stopped mid-sentence.  
  
-"And?" He prodded gently  
  
-"Each time I try to recollect what happened in these dreams I seem to forget about it." Serena sighed and said, "It's so frustrating!"   
  
-"Don't worry." Endymion said as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Don't overdo it darling." He brushed a kiss against her cheek.  
  
-"I better get back home before anyone notices my absence" Serena slowly said.   
  
-"No problem really" He stood and helped her up, holding her soft hands longer than necessary.  
  
They silently walked back towards Serena's home under the glow of the moon. Endymion kissed her goodbye before she got into her room through the window.  
  
Endymion was amused to see how she had sneaked out of her place. After a few minutes he left for the palace.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Prince Charles' domain...  
**   
-"Where were you?" An angry man stared at him as Endymion got home.  
  
-"Taking a nice walk outside" Endymion answered.  
  
-"You are not to go without your guard" His uncle shouted.  
  
-"Yeah, yeah." Endymion muttered, "I know."  
  
-"I mean it Endymion! Please remember you are soon going back to England and the King would not forgive me if I failed my duties as your tutor" Prince Charles continued.  
  
-"Uncle ? I am careful and I am not a young boy" He said "Must I also remind you that no one would ever think of kidnapping me as no one knows who I am."   
  
-"Not for long" His uncle said.  
  
-"What do you mean by that?" Endymion asked him a bit suspiciously.  
  
-"In five days time your bride to be will be here and your going to make your first public appearance" Prince Charles said proudly.  
  
-"My bride to be???" Endymion asked surprised.  
  
-"Yes, your parents have found the right match with the Princess Rei of China."  
  
-"I don't want to ?"   
  
-"You don't have much of a choice" His uncle snapped back.  
  
-"I never wanted to be King. I still don't want to be one. Why don't you take the throne and with that all the responsibilities" Endymion asked his uncle.  
  
-"Thanks for the offer but I will have to decline." His Uncle said this in an amused tone. "I prefer my freedom here, to be honest."  
  
-"So you can understand how I feel?" Endymion insisted.  
  
-"Yes I can" He answered with a sad smile for the young man who would one day be King.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Back in Serena's bedroom...  
**   
-"Darien, I can't wait to see you again my love," Serena said softly before dozing off to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up earlier than usual and surprised the whole household when she prepared the breakfast.  
  
-"I guess there is hope for you after all" Ilene stated simply getting a glare from her husband.  
  
As the whole family gathered around the table to eat, a knock at the door silenced them all and Ilene went to open it.  
  
-"Mrs Tsukino I presume" A guard asked her.  
  
-"Yes. What do you want ?" She asked him cautiously.  
  
-"We need some people to come to Prince Charles's castle for the week?" The guard started but was interrupted by Ken who came to the door.  
  
-"My daughters have enough work to do" He replied with a dismissive air.   
  
-"Well, your taxes would be reduced in exchange. If I am not mistaken, taxes are to be paid before the end of this week. Isn't that right Mr. Tsukino ?" The guard smirked.  
  
-"I?"  
  
-"Daddy, let me go ? I will be a great experience." Serena quickly said. Serena quickly said with excitement evident in her voice.   
  
-" YOU???" He roared in reply, "You're just a small child."  
  
-"Only in your eyes daddy." She smiled sweetly.  
  
-"Alright, you and Phoebe can go then," He stated.  
  
-"But Dad, I don't want to go" Phoebe started to protest for which she received a stern glare from her father and just simply nodded. It was no use for her to try finding excuses. After all, she was not Serena TSUKINO.  
  
-"Good to hear that then. A cart will come and pick your daughters tomorrow by 6 AM. Have them ready" The guard said and then left.  
  
-"Hope you're not expecting Prince Charming to fall for a girl like you !" Ilene said roughly to Serena.  
  
-"Of course not mum," Serena answered and giggled 'I've already got my own prince,' She thought.  
  
-"What are you giggling about" Her father asked her with a questioning stare.  
  
-"Err ? well, it's my first real job." She said.  
  
-"Whatever," Phoebe grumbled to herself.  
  
-"Now you better get going or else we won't be selling our milk" Ilene showed the girls out.  
  
-"Yes mom" They answered in unison and left for their normal milk route.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**In town...  
**   
Serena was on one side of the road while her sisters were on the other. As she was coming back towards the cart, strong arms caught her off guard and she was pulled into a dark ally.  
  
-"Now where on earth is she ?" Phoebe lamented.  
  
-"She can't be far off." Isabelle said calmly but she was a little worried though.  
  
It was not for Serena to just disappear like that without notice. The two sisters kept on looking for a while and still no sign of Serena.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Meanwhile...  
**   
-"Darien what are you doing here ?" Serena stared into his eyes.  
  
-"I had to come and see you," He said.  
  
-"My sisters are right here," She continued.  
  
-"Come with me, Sere." He tempted her.  
  
-"I would love to ? but ? they would get so worried." Serena said as she pointed towards the two girls who seemed to be searching for her.   
  
-"Just one kiss and I shall depart my princess." He said seriously to which Serena eagerly complied.  
  
-"Guess what sweetheart ? I am going to work at the Castle for one week starting from tomorrow. Isn't that great?"  
  
Before waiting for any kind of answer Serena ran back towards her sisters, apologizing a million times for the fright she had given them. Her made up excuse was a klutz attack and the sisters believed her.  
  
The three of them left leaving behind a stunned Endymion who could not do anything but curse his fate.  
  
  


~*~*~*~

  
That's it for now. Please let me know if you like the chapter so far by REVIEWING this fic Please ?!? (I'm doing my best puppy face right now)  
  
**^_^ = lots of reviews appreciated  
**   
If you want to stay informed on the story go and check out my mailing list and at the same time, please leave a nice note in my guestbook.   
  
Thanks  
  
Blue Dreamer 


	6. Chapter 05 : The prince

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis:** A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth  
  
**Editor(s):** UsagiSmores, Jessica and Alyson  
  
**Author's note : **I wanted to thank UsagiSmores and Jessica for helping me edit this chapter and correct my mistakes. I also want to thank  Alyson for her help and for giving me ideas on this chapter, and improving on the story and plot.   


* * *

  
**Chapter 05 : The Prince**  
  
  
**At the Tsukinos' ...**  
  
-"Serena, Phoebe, go to bed now or else you will never wake up tomorrow," shouted Ilene to her two daughters.  
  
-"Whose fault is it that we're going," muttered Phoebe.  
  
-"What did you say darling?" asked her father.  
  
-"Nothing daddy," she answered back sweetly before proceeding to her room.  
  
-"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, goodnight Isabelle," said a happy Serena before closing her door and jumping onto her bed and tugging herself in her sheet.  
  
Very quickly the household became numb as everyone went to sleep …   
  
Serena could not help but think about her "prince".  
  
-"Oh Darien … I which we could still meet this week …" she said softly.  
  
-"Princess … I just could not wait," Serena suddenly heard from the outside and rose from her bed.  
  
-"Darien …" Serena gasped, opened her window and kissed him passionately.  
  
-"Can I come inside?" he smiled.  
  
-"Are you mad??? I don't want my parents to find you in my room at this time of the night," Serena kept on whispering.  
  
-"I understand your point of view, especially that I might not be able to stay in control," he said back glancing at his "princess".  
  
-"Darien … you … well …" she started.  
  
-"You what?" he laughed.  
  
-"Pervert …" she smiled at him.  
  
-"You seem not to mind" He continued.  
  
-"What are you doing here, Darien?" Serena asked him.  
  
-"Are you seriously going to the castle," he inquired..  
  
-"Yes darling, why?"  
  
-"You are going to see that Prince Endymion?" he asked her.  
-"Well, well, you are being jealous," Serena jiggled.  
  
-"I don't see anything funny" he continued frustrated.  
  
-"Darien, I only want to be with you … and to answer your question, the reason why I am going is to get my parents' taxes reduced." Serena explained "You see the kingdom is demanding a lot of money from the poor, and we don't quite have the means to pay it all … so I thought this would be a good way of helping my parents."  
  
Endymion then realized that Serena was not having a cushy life like he was. He was feeling guilty …  
  
-"I am just worried that you're going to get hurt," he said.  
  
-"Don't worry … I will only be thinking of you" she smiled back at him.  
  
-"Serena, promise me one thing …" he started.  
  
-"Anything Darien" she answered back concerned.  
  
-"To trust me Serena" he said solemnly.  
  
-"Ok," she replied confused though.  
  
-"I better get going now" he said and leaned to capture Serena's lips and then disappeared into darkness leaving Serena totally puzzled.  
  
  
**Next morning ...  
**   
-"Serena, will you wake up now" shouted an angry Ilene to her daughter.  
  
-"What time is it mom?" Serena muttered  
  
-"It's twenty to six … Remember, the guards are coming to pick you up at six A.M."  
  
-"Oh my gosh …" Serena jumped out of the bed and got ready in a flash.  
  
-"That girl …" Ilene shook her head "I will actually give up on her."  
  
Sharp to time the guards were at their doorstep and after saying bye to the parents and Isabelle, Phoebe and Serena proceeded to the carts, already full with 10 other girls of the neighborhood.  
  
  
**At the castle ...  
**   
-"Welcome girls, my name is Betty MacNuts," an elderly lady told them before continuing "As you know there will be a grand reception for our prince Endymion and that is why you are here to help."  
  
All twelve girls nodded in silence.  
  
-"You will have to clean the castle from head to toe and during the ball, you will be present all the time for anything necessary, I am clear?"  
  
-"Yes" the girls shouted back in unison.  
  
-"Now to the rules. One : No talking during chores will be tolerated ; Two : No talking to the royal family unless they talk to you which is doubtful ; Three : Be nice to the invitees and especially to Princess Rei of China the future wife of the Prince ; Four : No flirting at all !!! ; Five : No talking back …"  
  
Serena could not take the long jabbering of old nutty MacNuts and yawned. Indeed she had not slept well either which was not helping her.  
  
-"Do you have problems with rules?" Mrs. MacNuts asked her.   
  
-"I'm sorry Mrs. Nuts …" Serena answered back before realizing her mistake "I mean Mrs. MacNuts."  
  
-"It is okay for this time," she said before adding "And now the chores … here I have done a chart for each of you … read it carefully" she handed a chore's list randomly to the twelve girls.  
  
Serena looked at her one and gulped.  
  
"**Monday**  
Morning: Clean the cutlery  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Clean the Ballroom aria  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 17  
**Tuesday**  
Morning : Clean Ballroom aria  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Washing the prince's clothes  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 17  
**Wednesday**  
Morning: Iron the clothes and the bedspreads  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Iron the tablecloths  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 17;  
**Thursday**  
Morning: Prepare Princess Rei's room  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Welcome Princess Rei of China and be at her service;  
**Friday**  
Be available to Princess Rei of China and be at her service;  
**Saturday**  
Be available to Princess Rei of China and be at her service till departure;   
Night: At Quarters 17;  
**Sunday**  
Morning: Clean Princess Rei of China's room and the Prince's Room  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Wash the kitchen  
Evening: End of service."  
  
-"I will be at the service of Princess Rei of China" Serena said to Phoebe taking a glance at her one.  
  
"**Monday**  
Morning: Garden  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Garden  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 14  
**Tuesday**  
Morning: Garden  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Cleaning the prince's room  
Dinner: At kitchen; Night: At Quarters 14;  
**Wednesday**  
Morning: Wash the guard's costumes  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Iron the guard's costumes  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 14  
**Thursday**  
Morning: Lay the table  
Lunch: At kitchen; Afternoon: Be at the prince's service  
Night: At Quarters 14  
**Friday**  
Morning: Wash all plates and cutlery  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Clean Ballroom Hall  
Night: At Quarters 14  
**Saturday**  
Morning: Garden  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Garden  
Dinner: At kitchen  
Night: At Quarters 14  
**Sunday**  
Morning: Clean Prince Charles' room  
Lunch: At kitchen  
Afternoon: Iron and fold all napkins and tablecloths  
Evening: End of service.  
  
-"I can't believe you'll get to be with the Prince" Serena whispered to her sister giggling happily.   
  
-"So what Serena?" Phoebe cut her off "Do you think a prince would look at us anyways? Try and be a little realistic Serena."  
  
-"We're not going to be in the same quarters to sleep" Serena continued sadly.  
  
-"Thank god for that" Phoebe muttered quietly to herself.  
  
-"Let's get started girls!" Mrs. MacNuts shouted and the chores began for all of them.  
  
By the end of the first day of work Serena was completely exhausted and just fell asleep that night without even eating. There again she dreamt of that mysterious place that seems so real …  
  
Flashbacks from the Moon's Millennium Kingdom  
  
-"Princess Serenity, you are gifted with the powers of the Moon," Queen Selene was telling her baby girl. The little girl in return giggled and her little fingers clung to her mother's clothing.  
  
-"Serenity, you now have the power of remembering the past … your one, mine, and of all your ancestors." Queen Selene continued "You will be gifted to become the most powerful person in the universe and I only hope that your stars will give you good guidance."   
  
-"But you will not get marred and remain my baby girl" said a deep voice to which Queen Selene laughed looking at her husband.. He was already so protective of his baby girl…  
  
This moment of peace was soon to be interrupted as one of the royal guards entered the king's room.  
  
-"You have to escape... Your highness, you must run away with your family now... or else..." said one of the royal guards of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
End of flashback from the Moon's Millennium Kingdom  
  
Serena woke up sweating… 'Why am I always dreaming of these people … What if I am actually this moon princess?' After second thoughts 'Na! It's because Darien spoke to me about this princess that I am imagining things… Wake up Serena, it's not today that I will become a princess.'  
  
Not being able to drift back to sleep, Serena decided to take a tour in the garden of the palace. It was about two A.M. and the moon was up making her walk pleasant. She stopped as she came across a river and was about to turn back when she heard noises. Terrified, she stayed still and realized that it was a man swimming in the river.  
  
Serena slowing took a few steps back and hid behind a tree. The man came out of the water … she could see that he was in his bathing suit as the moon was lighting him. Only thing she could not see his face as he was turning his back to her.  
  
Serena could not help looking at his muscular chest before pinching herself 'Hey, do not forget I love Darien.'  
  
Just as then another man came from behind… Serena was praying not to be discovered and fortunately the man just passed his way and addressed himself to the first one:  
  
-"Prince Endymion… when will you stop going out at nights like that"  
  
Serena's eyes widened 'This hunk is the prince?'  
  
And then the man slowly turned towards her and the newcomer.  
  
  
Author's Notes : I know I just could not resist to stop the story here!! 


	7. Chapter 06: Tears, reconciliations and d

**TWISTED DESTINIES  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams (**www.alandofdreams.com**) 

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself.  
  
**Synopsis**: A revolution has taken place in the Moon Kingdom... the only hope left for the King and Queen is to get their daughter to safety ... on Earth 

* * *

**Chapter 06: Tears, reconciliations and deceptions  
**  
Serena held her breath as the prince turned around. Unfortunately, she was still not going to see what the latter looked like as the other man stood in front of her, blocking all view of the prince. Serena stayed still … not wanting to get noticed.  
  
-"You should not be going out like this at night", said the man to the prince.  
  
-"Uncle, what's the use of having a kingdom and being locked up in a golden cage?" answered the prince annoyed.  
  
-"Prince Endymion, you must be fit to receive Princess Rei of China," continued the older man.  
  
-"What if I don't want to marry her?" asked the prince.  
  
-"The choice is not yours Endymion," answered Prince Charles.  
  
-"It's so unfair," the prince complained.  
  
-"The duties of a prince are priceless and a prince has to sacrifice quite a lot," said the man.  
  
-"Doesn't love count?" the prince actually did not need an answer as he knew it already.  
  
-"Endymion, it has come to my ears that you've fallen for a peasant of the region, is that so?" Charles asked the young prince  
  
Serena was still a little too far from the two men to understand the full conversation … She somehow grasped a few words here and there  
  
'Love, Princess Rei? The prince must be in love with her… That's so cute' she thought to herself.  
  
-"I can see that Nephrite is good at keeping you informed", Endymion snapped back.  
  
-"Answer my question," the older man said firmly.  
  
-"Yes, you are well informed" Endymion finally gave in.  
  
-"Listen, you are not to see her again as this may result in a scandal and we cannot afford to lose China." Prince Charles said before turning back and heading his way back to the palace leaving Endymion alone … or so he thought.  
  
'I don't get it … why can't the prince marry the princess??§??!!!!§???' Serena was confused as she only grasped bits and pieces of the conversation  
  
She somehow managed not to move when Prince Charles made his way back to the castle leaving Serena to maybe finally see what this mysterious prince looks like.  
  
The prince took a while to meditate over the situation … On the one hand there was the kingdom and princess Rei of China. A marriage between the two of them would imply a strong alliance between both kingdoms against the moon-kingdom. Indeed, Queen Beryl is determined to get her hand over the planet earth.   
  
On the other hand, there was sweet innocent Serena. Just the thought of her made him sad… 'How could I face her if I marry another woman?'   
  
He remembered then that his girl was right here in the castle premises … Maybe I could go and check on her. He could not take it any longer and decided to go see her. As he was coming closer to the tree behind which Serena was hiding, Serena, tried to get a better view of the prince and in the process tripped over a root and fell.  
  
The prince alarmed by the noise shouted "Who's there?"  
  
Serena was now trembling and did not say a word. As her ankle was hurting she tried her best to attend to that and was on the verge of tears. The young prince approached carefully and noticed it was a girl … his girl...  
  
-"Are you alright Serena?" the man asked her gently.  
  
'How does he know my name?' Serena was confused and somehow gathered all her courage to look up and there he stood … her Darien.  
  
-"Darien?" she asked unsure.  
  
-"Is your ankle alright?" Endymion bent down to attend to her ankle.  
  
He tore a piece of his shirt and tied it to Serena's ankle.  
  
-"This should do the trick for the time being," he tried to laugh as he looked at her.  
  
Silence … Serena was only looking at him … as though she was looking at some stranger.  
  
-"Sere… Say something, anything," Endymion said sadly.  
  
-"I…" she started "…I don't understand who you are," She simply said.  
  
She tried to stand up but failed due to her painful ankle. Endymion stood up at the same time and caught Serena before she fell. Only then he noticed her tears… her silent tears.  
  
-"Sere…" he tried again.  
  
-"Don't …" she interrupted him. "You lied and played with my feelings."  
  
-"Let me explain," the prince tried again.  
  
-"Explain what? That you're going to get engaged to the princess Rei of China? I know that already, I even told you that I was coming to work or the prince… for you in other words… All this must have terribly amused you … Playing with a farm girl." Serena just burst everything out.  
  
-"Will you just listen to me Serena?" Endymion said firmly to which to girl complied. "First of all, I love you more than anyone on this earth" the prince started.  
  
-"But then …"   
  
-"Let me finish," he said in an authoritative tone. "My family is trying to force me into a union between England and China to fight the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. The only proof of a solid union is a marriage."  
  
-"So for world peace, you are going to marry someone you don't love?" Serena asked him.  
  
-"Since I've met you… I just can't get myself to accept that" Endymion answered back and saw the sparkles in Serena's eyes as she was now smiling.  
  
-"I was so scared…"  
  
-"Shut," he stopped her with a light kiss which quickly deepened.   
  
-"We should get back inside." Serena finally said and started walking ahead but quickly her ankle gave way.  
  
-"Let me," Endymion lifted her off the floor and carried her in his arms and started walking towards the castle kissing her along the way.  
  
-"So Darien… Oh sorry, Prince Endymion," she quickly corrected.  
  
-"Endymion would be just fine" he answered.  
  
-"How many lies have you told me?" Serena asked in a serious tone.  
  
-"What do you mean?"  
  
-"Your name for instance," Serena continued.  
  
-"I did not lie … My name is Endymion Darien of England" he grinned.  
  
As they approached the castle, Serena managed to step down and walk.  
  
-"It is better now and I don't want to get caught flirting with the Prince", Serena grinned at Endymion "I don't want to get fired."  
  
-"Don't be silly." Endymion answered back laughing.  
  
-"I'm serious" Serena answered back slowly… a sad look back on her face. "Don't make things more difficult." she said looking straight ahead. Indeed, Mrs. MacNuts was standing in front of Serena's room and she was looking rather annoyed. Fortunately she could not see Serena and the prince.   
  
-"Serena, why do you have to worry?" he asked her.  
  
-"Darien, Endymion, please, don't say anything…" Serena insisted and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and walked (or should I say limped) back to her quarters leaving Darien to look at her.   
  
-"What were you up to?" she asked Serena.  
  
-"I was taking a walk by the garden," Serena replied.  
  
-"Don't forget, you are to wake up at 6 AM so hurry and go to sleep."  
  
-"Yes Mrs. MacNuts," Serena answered back quickly.  
  
Endymion heard the whole conversation but did not intervene as he was instructed not to by his angel. The moment Mrs. MacNuts left, he approached Serena's quarters and knocked at her door.  
  
-"Come in Mrs. MucNuts, Serena said as she got to the door.  
  
To her surprise it was her prince that came inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
-"I just can't stay away from you… now that you're so close" he said keeping his voice low.  
  
Serena gulped as she was not prepared to have anyone with her that night.  
  
-"Da…Endymion… I don't know if it is a good…" Serena started.  
  
-"I just want to have you close to me… I want to make up holding you Serena" Endymion continued and gave one of his best puppy looks.  
  
-"Alright" Serena resigned. "You drive me totally nuts".  
  
-"Yeah… I could say the same about you" he said and kissed Serena.  
  
At some point, Endymion managed to get into the covers of her bed looked at Serena. After a moment of hesitation, Serena joined in. Darien hugged her and told her "I love Serena… no matter what, I love you."   
  
The two of them drifted off to sleep rather quickly.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Early morning**  
  
-"Get up" a woman was screaming outside Serena's room.  
  
As Serena managed to wake up, she could not get out of her bed as she was trapped by a pair of strong arms holding her protectively. She looked at the man and smiled at the sleeping figure.  
  
-"Will you wake up?" shouted the woman.  
  
-"I'm up" shouted back Serena.  
  
-"You better hurry up then and get started … You have the floors to do today" Mrs. MacNuts said and left for the next room.  
  
Endymion woke up as well and looked at his angel.  
  
-"Morning darling" he managed to say "Why don't you stay a bit more in bed with me Serena?" he continued.  
  
-"But Mrs. MacNuts…" she started.  
  
-"Sere let me get that arranged he winked" he said and got up.  
  
-"Endymion, wait, I just cannot … what would the others say? What would my sister think? No I have to go" Serena said as she was out of bed.  
  
She winced at the pain her ankle was giving her but did not complain.  
  
-"Baby," he trying.  
  
-"Turn around", she said to which he complied.  
  
Serena dressed up in a flash and went out of her quarters leaving Endymion before he could add anything more.  
  
  
The next two days went of at the same rhythm… day time Serena was working and night time she would fall asleep in her prince's arms. It felt so right, so nice.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Thursday afternoon**  
  
Serena was now not so impatient to see Princess Rei of China.  
  
'Why can't she go back from wherever" Serena muttered.  
  
The truth's that Serena knows that her prince will have to make a hard choice. Save the world or marry Serena… What a choice.  
  
As the carriage of the princess arrived, Serena saw a beautiful woman coming out of it. She was having the best figure ever, the most beautiful black hair and the most piecing purple eyes…   
  
One word: she was beautiful and Serena's heart flinched for a few seconds.  
  
The princess looked at Serena and told her to take all her belongings to her room. Serena complied while the princes made her way towards Endymion's quarters.  
  
Serena hurried getting all the princess's belongings upstairs and quickly made her way to the prince's quarters. As she was going to knock to make her presence noticed, he heard the two in a deep conversation.  
  
-"If we don't get married today itself, the Queen of Venus won't give her support in the fight against Queen Beryl" Princess Rei was saying.  
  
'What an opportunist!' Serena was fuming.  
  
-"Rei, we don't have much of a choice so how about a ceremony right now" Endymion answered back.  
  
-"Now look who's in a hurry!" Rei laughed.  
  
-"Come on Rei, we've known each other for quite some time now…" Endymion continued.  
  
-"Actually I can remember our nights very well" Rei joked.  
  
-"Reason why our union would work" Endymion insisted.  
  
-"I've already signed the marriage agreement so I just need your signature" Rei produced a paper.  
  
After reading the draft, Endymion took out a pen and signed the agreement... Prince Endymion and Princess Rei were now married.  
  
Serena could not take it any longer and decided to leave as fast as possible. Unnoticed, she left the castle and locked herself in her room.  
  
Never in her life had she cried so much … As she managed to stop, she heard a knock at her door. As she opened it, Endymion walked inside and quickly closed the door behind him.  
  
-"We need to talk" he said. 


End file.
